tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
One Way Trip
lvl 30 lvl 30 lvl 30 lvl 30 |Planet=Foreas |Continent=Valverde |Zone=Plateau }} Secure Ustor Yard to gain access to the Maligo Base bridge. Once inside, locate the Bane Wormhole Protoype and destroy it. Report to Colonel Bosley at Camp Resistance when the job is done. * Rendezvous With Field Lt. Rapp in Ustor Yard. * Gain Access to Maligo Bridge Through Ustor Yard's Western Exit. * Locate the Bane Wormhole Device * Determine why there are Bane and Prisoners slaughtered * Find out how to power down the wormhole * Power down Wormhole Device * ITEM - Obtain Level 3 Access Keypass ** Maligo Base: Level 3 Keypass 0/1 * Speak with Demolitionist Maybauer for further instructions * Destroy the wormhole prototype * Return to Colonel Bosley Briefing Colonel Bosley: : Great Caesar's Ghost! According to the communique we decoded, the Bane are assembling their own version of a wornhole teleporter inside Maligo Base! : General Bailey thinks the Bane are planning a full scale invasion of Foreas, and if that's the case, the wormhole might be part of it. So far, the wormholes have been keeping us a step ahead of them. The Bane can't use the wormholes we created with Eloh technology. Their molecular structure is just too different. : The Bane's FTL ships are plenty fast, but wormholes are near instantaneous. If they get a working prototype, nothing's going to stop them from conquering the whole stinking galaxy. Get inside that base pronto, find the prototype and take it out! : According to these blueprints, there's a maintenance bridge connecting Uster Yard to Maligo, and there's a Bane teleporter on the bridge. We've hacked their teleporter network and given you security clearance. Once you get through Ustor Yard to the bridge, you'll be able to access Maligo from any AFS teleporter. Good luck! Rendezvous With Field Lt. Rapp in Ustor Yard Field Lt. Rapp: : Maligo, 'eh? To get there we'll need to get through Ustor's western gate and beyond to the Maligo Bridge. I've got some intel that can help you do that. Determine why there are Bane and Prisoners slaughtered Neuman: : You look confused as to what's going on up here. Bosley sent you? He must not be privy to how many of us were taken prisoner. : That's right we may not look it now being all geared up but don't let that fool you. Those bastards were implanting mind control devices and forcing us into their wormhole for testing purposes. : We managed to stage a coup and get the upper hand, wiping out some guards and machinery in the process but now without a sacrificed. : They managed to convert some of our squad and got them through the teleporter here before we disabled it. We need to save the few that are in that chamber before they are used as their test subjects! Find out how to power down the wormhole Neuman: : So you're looking to take down the wormhole protype, huh? Well, normaly I'd tell you to speak with Maybauer. Ha has the firepower to blast through damn near anything, but that prorotype? Forget it. Your best bet will be to deactivate its power and hope for the best. : The prototype's power usege is so intense that the Bane require it to be supplied only during vigerous testing periods. You will need to locate the powercube that activates its power and place it into its corresponding power standby socket. : But be quick about it! A machine that size doesn't just turn off right away. Speak with Demolitionist Maybauer for further instructions Demolitionist Maybauer: : Damn! It looks like you're to late. the wormhole isn't going to power down in time and the Bane have started to march the prisoners towards the prototype. : Take one of the bombs from the crate next to me and place it on the davice before those prisoners are annhilated! Destroy the wormhole prototype Lieutenant Homburg: : Pleasure to meet you soldier. You've cleaned up shop here and these prisoners are in good hands. I'll ensure their safe return back to HQ. : I'm assistant to Colonel Bosley. He's awaiting word of your progress back and I have no doubt he'll be happy to learn of the demise of the Bane's prototype. : I've had my men rewire this local teleporter and you should be able to return safely, Return to Colonel Bosley Colonel Bosley: : I never thought you'd make it out of that base alive! Debriefing Colonel Bosley: : The General's plenty pleased, trooper! You might just have turned this war on its ear! With that Wormhole device offline, we've got a fighting chance to win. And the troops are sure to get a kick in the old morale when they hear that Altera and boys are still alive and kicking. You done good! I'm plenty proud of you. After patch 1.4, this mission needs to be done in a particular order, otherwise the progression will stall and the mission cannot be completed. Here's the order you need to do it in. * DO NOT cross the security beams near “Special Projects” in the Level 01:Service Corridor (this triggers the completion of “Locate the Bane Wormhole Device”) * First Speak to Altera to “Determine why there are Bane and Prisoners slaughtered (NOTE: DO NOT speak to Neuman to complete this objective) * Then Speak to Neuman (not Maybauer) to “Find out how to power down the wormhole” * NOW “Locate the Bane Wormhole Device” by crossing the security beams * Power Down Wormhole Device, by locating and placing the powercube * Use the terminal to the left of the powercube socket to open the door to the wormhole (This will open the doors to the Wormhole Device) * DO NOT speak to Maybauer yet (this activates the timer) * Clear out the Wormhole room * Finally, speak to Maybauer and loot the bomb from to the crate next him (Timer will start now) * Place Bomb on Wormhole to complete the mission you fail the quest, you can re-aquire it from COL Bosley. You will have to run through the whole dual-instance sequence again, but if you did all of the other quests the gates will be open, etc. this time. - Belringer Make sure to grab the explosives from the crate or you will not be able to plant the bomb! New Versions Update: The mission is not as linear as it was. You do have a time limit to plant the explosives whcih starts when you cross the security room door. You do need to draw out a boss Howler and dispatch it before continuing. I found it was not necessary to kill every Bane you see between the final control room and the Wormhole device floor. Just run past the Bane Techs to the floor and kill whatever is necessary so you can access the explosive device button. I pretty much had to kill only a handful of Bane, including a Thrax boss to complete this mission. Mop up the others as you wish.